ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Damages
Ratchet and the gang are coming out of the rubble. They regroup near the waterfall and Clank does a headcount. Clank: Looks like everyone's alright.. Qwark: So much for clean underwear.. - Ratchet quickly sees Silver working on his bracelet and Angela who can barely stand from the crash. Karai lead Angela a hand. Alister: Clank, damage report. Clank: Silver is working on his power bracelet, which shouldn't take too long. Ratchet: And Angela is seriously hurt from the crash. She needs medical attention. Alister: We'll keep an eye on her.. - Suddenly, Kiva and Tarzan sees Ratchet and the gang, who are trying to stay alive. Kiva: Oh, dear.. Ratchet: Kiva? Clank: What are you doing here? Kiva: Its a long story.. Ratchet: Let me guess.. You saw the crash just now? Kiva: Yep. - In speaking gorilla, Tarzan agrees. Kiva sees Angela, who was hurt very bad. Kiva: Oh, my goodness! You're hurt! Angela: I'm fine. Just let me- *almost collapsed* Karai: Don't say that, Angela. Clank: She's right. Just get some rest. Say, who's that strange man with you, Kiva? Kiva: Oh, that's Tarzan. Ratchet: Uhh.. Wait. Who? Tarzan: TAR-ZAN. Alister: Ohh.. I see now. Clank: See what? Alister: Tarzan was raised by gorillas. That's why his speaking their language here. Kiva: That's right. Ratchet: Huh.. I see what you mean. Trunks: Is there a place to stay for a while? Ratchet: I don't know, Trunks. Kiva: Well, I don't know too. - Suddenly, a loud roar was coming from the distance. Qwark: Wasn't me.. Goten: Not me, either. Ratchet: Then, what was that? Kiva: Sabor. Trunks: Huh? Tarzan: Sabor, danger. Ratchet: I think he's trying to say that this 'Sabor' is dangerous. Alister: That's right. We're not safe here. We need to move, fast. Silver: But, we can't leave the starship like this. - Alister turns on a sonar beacon and cloak, which still works. Kiva: Cool! Ratchet: Ohh.. A sonar beacon. Clever. Sasha: I'm surprised that the cloaking system still works, too. Alister: Yep, I've been working on them since Tachyon was defeated. Kiva: And what about me? Ratchet: He's been working on these upgrades for a whole year, Kiva. We should take advantage of what we have. Clank: It's true. Kiva: Okay, good point. Ratchet: We need to find a safe spot to rest. Maybe, Tarzan could lead the way. Kiva: Sounds fair. - As Tarzan leads Ratchet and the gang to a safe spot, Kiva, Raine, Angela, Reia and Karai have a girl-to-girl chat. Raine: Sounds like you're angry with the Captain. Kiva: I'm not angry. Angela: Then how come you-- Ow.. Karai: Steady, now. Reia: You seem to know a lot more things that we don't understand. Kiva: I know. Reia: I lost my trust of friends, long ago. But, it seems faith has brought me to this team. I hope you can avoid the same problem as I have.. Kiva: Well, it happen to you. I don't know if that's going to happen to me.. Reia: Never lose faith, young one. It's the only thing that keeps everyone going. Kiva: Well, okay. - Suddenly, Sabor is getting closer to Tarzan and Ratchet. Kiva: Look out, Ratchet! Ratchet: Huh? - Sabor is about to attack Ratchet, but Tarzan and Genis saved him at the last minute. Sabor is heading towards the same place Tarzan is leading. Kiva: Come on, he needs help! - Ratchet and the gang quickly pick up their pace as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes